100 Moments for the Soul
by Ice of the Kitsune's Fire
Summary: In which their love is really something strange, and not even one hundred moments can sum it all up. SoulxMaka


A/N: Bored. So why not do the 100 themes challenge? Beware of some swearing- if that offends you, go ahead and exit out.

Warning: Prepare for an unsteady but heavy onslaught of fluff. There are one hundred themes below this makeshift introduction. Hey, and speaking of which-

---

1. Introduction

"It's a pretty song," She said. He turned around in surprise, his ruby eyes taking in her figure. Was she both insane _and_ poorly endowed? But her eyes showed no lies, and when she held her hand out, he took it.

It was a good enough introduction as any.

2. Love

Why the heck he loved her he didn't know. It sure as hell wasn't the Maka chops.

3 & 4. Light and Dark

She was the one thing that kept him afloat, that kept him from drowning into the insanity. On the other hand, he kept her from _falling_ in, and in this way they supported each other perfectly.

5. Rot

He didn't dare look at her rapidly decaying body. The air stank with her blood and his mind slowly filled with rage. Blindly, he charged at the enemy, a malicious smile on his face. Next to the grand piano, the demon smiled.

Soul had finally fallen.

6. Break

She walked up the aisle, towards that man who was not him. Slowly, surely, his heart broke.

7. Heaven

Their work got tedious at times, from fending off the Kishin to ensuring the safety of (let's face it) the absolutely _moronic, __**helpless**_citizens. He couldn't help but feel relief when he got a fever and was taken off duty.

"Geez," his meister scowled. "I didn't know weapons could get sick." The weapon just grinned. She took care of him anyway, her skin brushing against his as she tended to him. Her head began nodding, though, and she eventually fell asleep with her head on his chest.

Soul couldn't possibly explain why, even with a high temperature, he felt as if he were in heaven.

8. Away

"I'm going out!" Maka called to him. He just grunted, acting nonchalant. The second she closed the door, he jumped up and started to follow. There was no way he'd allow her to leave him for any amount of time.

Besides, what better way to do it than to sabotage her date?

9. Cut

SLAM!!

With ease, Maka chopped through the vegetables, dumped them in a pot, and reached for her next victim. Her cuts were so violent yet precise, Soul couldn't help but shudder.

Good thing he was her weapon… he wouldn't want to be the one receiving that kind of-

WHAM!

10. Breathe

As she breathed in, he breathed out. It was as if they were connected.

11. Memory

She remembered every touch, every kiss, every laugh, every moment. Only he wasn't around to remember with her.

And so, with every grimace, every smile, and every uncertain laugh… she remembered what it felt like to be loved again.

12. Insanity

It wasn't natural, and it sure as _hell_ wasn't a dream. Maka found that she was helpless against his dark pull…

"Would you give in for me?" His silky voice whispered. She shivered, enjoying the sensation of his warm breath against her ear. Her answer was immediate.

"Yes."

13. Misfortune

"I don't believe in luck," Maka scoffed one day, while walking home from school. Next to her, Soul sighed.

"I was unlucky to be paired with a meister that complains as much as you."

"MAKA CHOP!"

As she walked away, Soul couldn't help but grin to himself.

She _did _complain an awful lot, but he wouldn't have her any other way.

14. Smile

Her smile was what brought him back.

15. Silence

The room was filled with silence, but their gazes spoke for them. The air was layered with thick passion.

From behind them, Black * Star coughed awkwardly.

16. Spit

"Why are you always _drooling_?" She criticized him one day. "You claim to be cool, but that's just gross!"

He chuckled. "Then why do you swap spit with me every day?"

17. Blood

There was just too much of it, and Maka had seen more of it than she could take. So even though they were in the middle of a war, Soul found a place for her to rest. His soul comforted her, and they sat together in companionable silence.

18. Under

"SOUL!!"

The said weapon only laughed at his meister's expression. The girl shrieked as she struggled out of the lake and desperately tried to dry her clothes.

It was then that he realized that he could see her panties.

"Hey! Why is Soul sinking?"

19. Gray

He decided that, even if her hair became gray with age, he would still love her.

20. Fortitude

Even though he was nearly dead, he still insisted on protecting her. It pained her that, despite the fact she was the one praised for her courage, her body refused to move.

21. War

"Fine then!"

"Yeah!"

"I don't care!"

"Well, I don't care that you don't care!"

From their shared apartment, there was an unearthly shriek.

"WHO THE HELL CARES?"

22. Mother

He despised his, and she adored hers. Their mothers both abandoned them, both with different reasons and feelings. But whenever he dwelled upon it, she was there to comfort him, and for that he was thankful.

23. Distasteful

Kid stared at her.

Soul twitched. "What?" he snarled, feeling a tad bit overprotective. His oblivious meister happily chatted with Tsubaki across the room, not sensing the shinigami's intense gaze. Kid frowned. "How crude."

Soul wanted to beat his face in. He showed that by scowling ferociously. Kid shook it off.

"Not you, her. One of her breasts is bigger than the other."

Kid got punched anyway.

24. Want

He couldn't control himself, and she didn't seem to care. She breathed, and her breath was a moan. That only strengthened his resolve as he drove her into the wall and captured her lips.

"Maka…"

25. Lurking

The threat always loomed above them, lingering in the shadows. It threatened everybody, of course, but Soul couldn't care less about them right now. His top priority was to protect the innocent girl from the madness anyway- to hell with everyone else.

26. Europe

"Paris looks so romantic!" She squealed, gazing at the postcard her mother had sent. Soul snorted.

"Yeah, just about as romantic as _Death City_."

27. Foreign

The moment the foreign exchange student walked in and laid eyes on Maka, Soul stood up. He ignored the wondering gazes of the other students and loudly said, "If you dare lay a single hand on my meister, I swear I will skin you alive, cut you into pieces and feed you to sharks…" The entire class watched as the weapon continued his rather long and extensive death threat. When it was done, Soul looked smugly at the newcomer and challenged the student with his blood red eyes. His response was a gigantic pout.

"But I'm a _girl!_"

28. Sorrow

He couldn't bear to see her cry nor suffer. It was too much to bear. So he protected her, not knowing that her feelings matched his.

29. Urban

It disturbed him that her description of her ideal home had wings on it.

30. Rain

She thought it was romantic, especially in the books she read. He proclaimed it was un-cool and refused to even think about it.

He ended up kissing her in the rain anyway.

31. Flower

On Valentines day, she gave him a flower.

On White day, he gave her a kiss.

32. Night

Holding her in his arms, he howled his rage to the moon.

33. Wrath

Soul growled as Maka cuddled the puppy.

It was taking her. The thief! Stealthily, he snuck up behind the two and slowly transformed his arm into a blade. Steady now…

"Maka chop."

34. Moon

It shone on her hair, and the ethereal glow made her seem more beautiful than before.

35. Walk

It bugged her that he would nonchalantly tag along whenever she went out. She never bothered turning, because her irritation would undoubtedly blow through her cover. But one day she had enough and whirled around, only to see the boy standing over a fainted man, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Soul!" She scolded. "Why did you do that? Actually, why do you always follow me?"

"He was going to touch your butt."

Silence.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"No problem- he's the thirteenth one this week."

36. Precious

"Soul…"

"Whaaat?"

"Get your head out of your _precious porn book!_"

37. See

She looked at his perfect features and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. In the dark, he smiled.

38. Abandoned

It was considerably comical to watch Death Scythe sob, curled up on the curb.

"Dude, give up," Soul smirked. "Maka ain't coming back. It's your fault, anyway."

"But all I did was order her a chicken sandwich!" The man moaned. Soul smiled toothily.

"Yeah, with cheese- did you forget she's allergic?"

39. Dream

"Don't you love him?" Tsubaki asked. Maka flushed.

"A-ah…" There was a quick nod from the embarrassed girl and she quickly looked away. From behind them, Black * Star snorted.

"You think he'd like you back? In your dreams…"

But while Tsubaki smacked the boy, Maka couldn't help but think how true his statement was.

40. 4:29 P.M.

It was 4:25 when she quietly asked to talk with him.

It was 4:28 when he stopped her and said he loved her.

It was 4:29 when he kissed her.

41. Citric Acid

"Don't drink that!" Maka snatched the soda away from him. Soul coughed (he had a cold) and looked at her in a strange way. She blushed and dumped it out.

"What the hell, Maka?" He groaned.

"It's has citric acid, which usually has neurotoxins! Emphasis on _toxin!_ Do you have any idea-?"

He ignored her and distracted himself by looking at her eyes instead.

42. Still

When she was asleep, when the moon shone over her still figure, he kept watch over her. There was a reason he was always so lazy.

43. Die

"It's a little depressing," Maka admitted one night after destroying another Kishin. Soul groaned.

"And you're starting this up now because?" Really! Of all the times to start _this_ up... She looked at him with a strange glint in her emerald orbs.

"I don't really care about the killing," She said quietly. "But I'm worried that one day, one of them will get to you, and I won't be able to help…"

Soul grinned. "Over my dead body."

"That's not funny!"

44. Two Roads

They came upon a crossroad, unsure which way to take. Soul shifted into his human form and looked at her expectantly. She frowned.

"We don't have any time to waste- you go left, and I'll go right." Her order was brisk and stern, but he ignored it.

"No." He gazed at her with equal confidence. "We'll go the same way."

45. Two Guns

"Kid…"

"What, Liz?"

"Soul's glaring at you."

"What? I was just admiring the beautiful, symmetrical form of Maka's butt."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Soul produced a picture of a giraffe. Patty squealed, and Kid fainted from the unsymmetrical-ness of it all.

46. Drop

His killing intent rose as her knees thudded to the ground.

47. Dirt

"You have something on your face," Soul grinned. Maka stuck her tongue out at him childishly, and then in an uncharacteristic move, countered, "Lick it off for me."

48. Young

"You know they aren't going to stay kids forever," Stein pointed out to his former weapon. The crimson-haired weapon sighed.

"I know."

"Hey, look- right behind you. They're making out!"

"WHERE?!"

"Just kidding~"

49. Preservatives

Tsubaki rather liked cooking. She compared it to a lot of things, and often presented her concoctions to Black * Star (who would then proclaim that even if it looked like dirt, he would eat it. He got hit every time). She couldn't help herself though, watching Maka and Soul fight, and sighed to herself, "Those two wouldn't need preservatives to last."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Black * Star shouted. "That's soooooooooo cheesy."

Tsubaki grimaced but smiled anyway. "I know…"

50. Breaking the Rules

"Ne, Soul, We're going to be late," Maka gasped out as he nipped at her. She felt him chuckle against her skin.

"Who the hell cares?"

51. Sport

"I bet I could kick your ass any day!" Maka growled. Soul looked up at her, interested.

"Kiss my ass? Sure."

52. Old

"…and old, and weak, and frail, and just plain _stupid_! I don't know why you're such a playboy- you don't even deserve to be my papa!" Maka frowned, turning her back on the man. Death Scythe began sobbing pitifully and clung to Soul's leg. He was shaken off.

"Don't worry, _old man_," Soul smiled mercilessly. "She's got love for _someone_." He dutifully tapped his head. "I would know."

53. Desecrate

He sat there for days, refusing to leave her. When a few rowdy boys attempted to destroy the area, he very nearly killed them. Turning, he touched the tombstone above where she lay and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you."

54. Tower

"Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" Maka called out dreamily from the top of Shibusen. To her left, Black * Star tumbled over, laughing.

"No one in there right mind would dare answer someone like _you_," He cackled. Of course, he suffered a chop from a _Shakespeare's Works_ book, to which he began to promptly bleed. Poor fool.

To her right, however, Soul quietly noted to himself that he wasn't in his right mind anyway.

55. Need

"I want… kiwi. With ketchup. Ooh, and shrimp dumplings with whip cream, and some cheese… And Caesar salad with maple syrup would sound lovely," Maka giggled. She turned a pleading glance at her husband, who was eyeing her like she was insane.

"Maka… Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'm pregnant."

"Oh, well, that explains everything… Wait, WHAT?!"

56. Biohazard

"Don't even think about," She whimpered as he advanced with a can of whip cream in hand.

57. Sacrificial

He'd do anything for her.

58. Kick in the Head

"Stop doing those Maka chops of yours!" He said accusingly. "Jeez, violent woman!"

"Alright. I'll give you a nice kick instead."

"WAIT! AH! NOOO-!"

59. No Way Out

Sometimes she pretended she loved him because there was no choice- they were destined to be together. She presented this theory to her partner once, and he replied, "You read too many romance novels." Afterwards, he seemed a bit disgruntled, though. His attitude ticked her off and then she realized that, although she had her pick of boys (Despite the flat chest), she had chosen him. So she told him so. He laughed.

"You still read too many romance novels."

She noticed that he returned to normal, though.

60. Desert

He'd do everything for her, of course. After all, he was the weapon, and she was the technician. Even so, her desperate search for Chrona irked him slightly. Despite any efforts to hide that, she saw straight through him- after all, they were connected through their souls.

On his motorcycle, she leaned down and whispered, "Silly Soul."

He can't remember very well, but he thinks he remembers her lips brushing his cheek.

61. Fairy Tale

"I don't need a prince in shining armor," Maka proclaimed loudly after finishing her most recent book. "You're much better."

62. Voodoo

His insane red eyes darted to and fro, crazed and unsure. With an uncertain yet victorious laugh, he picked up the limp doll. Its pigtails flopped as he poised, ready to strike.

Anything to make her his.

63. Do Not Disturb

Death Scythe nearly fainted at the 'Do not disturb' sign on their now shared bedroom. When he heard a little whimper, he rushed right in.

"Daddy's coming!" He screeched.

He was greeted by the sight of Maka scolding Soul for spilling water on her drawing. She looked up, startled.

"Maka…"

"I'll give you three seconds."

And so, the weapon of the Shinigami himself ran like hell for his dear life.

64. City

Twenty-five year old Maka Albarn hadn't expected much when she moved to New York to be an accountant. However, her first day had been rather eventful, and a certain white haired man with alluring red eyes stuck in her head. Hopeful, she struck up a conversation with him the next day at work. It was then that she found out.

"Oh, by the way, I'm your boss."

65. Horrific

"!!!!!!"

"…it's just a spider, Maka."

"Oh… I knew that."

A chuckle. "Yeah. So, gonna let go of me anytime soon?"

66. Snow

She watched the snow fall, comparing it to his hair, and let the flakes melt on her warm tongue.

He watched the scene and thought that, despite everything, she was actually far more delicate than the snowflakes.

67. Drum

"I don't CARE if you guys are doing something important!" Maka screeched when Soul's band got too loud. "You're being way too loud! You better not keep this up for my birthday party." That being said, she slammed the garage door shut and marched up. Just as a little slap in the face, Black * Star did a little solo with his drums. They heard her scream from upstairs. Soul just shrugged and kept playing.

That night, he sang their song for her and her only.

68. Hero

"Don't you dare think that you can be my hero," She said accusingly. "We're equal."

"No," he disagreed coolly. "I love you more."

69. Annoyance

She found him so completely, tangibly _irritating_. And she loved him all the same.

70. 67%

"Hey, 67%," Soul said, satisfied. "That's way better than what I got last time."

"You've got to be kidding me," Maka groaned. She then dragged him into her room for a long session of tutoring. Or at least it started out that way.

71. Obsession

He wanted her so _damn much_, it was almost as if every time she seemed in reach, he would trip and fall. She felt like she was the one who wanted, and the two obliviously walked right into each other's hearts.

72. Mislead

"You know, Kid is pretty hot." Maka said one day, out of the blue. Soul choked. She only laughed, her face blissful. "His hair is absolutely gorgeous, and it's nice to see a guy that's actually tidy. And his eyes are beautiful." She gave a little sigh.

"At least I ain't freakin' OCD," Soul muttered. Maka gave him a little smack, and then said,

"But for some reason, I love you more."

73. I. Can't.

"No," Soul choked out, his voice raspy. "I'll never tell you, you _bitch_."

The witch just smiled at his reply. His following scream pierced the nights, seeming to make the velvety black sky flash red. He panted, sweat beading his temple and his teeth biting down on his bleeding lips.

"You can kill me, but as long as Maka's safe…"

There was another blood curdling scream.

74. Confrontation

"Hey there, tiny tits."

"Who the hell are you?"

The boy gave a smile, and held out a hand. "Soul. And you're the daughter of the famed Death Scythe, am I right?"

Images flashed in the girl's head; of the many boys who had dated her for her reputation, and it caused her to immediately swing her gaze up to meet his.

"Yes. And screw you." Her pale hand met his tanned face.

As she stomped away, he only smiled after her petite figure and muttered to himself, "Good. I like 'em feisty anyway."

75. Mirror

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She sang out, a teasing smile on her face. Soul looked up from the couch, curious. "Who is the fairest of them all?" Maka landed on his lap, grinning impishly at him. He rolled his eyes.

"If you must go there, you. Now shut up- this is my favorite show." She giggled at him, noticing his blush.

76. Bulk

"Am I fat?"

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

77. Testament

Her peaceful eyes were a testament to his lazy ones.

78. Drink

"Do you *_hic_* think th-that I'm *_hic_* flat chested n-now?" She slurred. He looked at her, and wondering if she would remember or not, he replied,

"I still do. But that couldn't matter less."

79. FUCK

"FUCK!" Black * Star yelled loudly, a proud smile on his face. Maka stared. Tsubaki sighed.

"He looked in the dictionary again?"

"…Yeah."

80. Words

Words couldn't possibly explain their feelings for each other.

81. Pen and Paper

_Dear Maka,_

_I don't really want to say this, 'cuz you'll take it the wrong way (just like in those stupid romance books of yours) but… ah… _

_Well, despite the fact that you're violent, you have a flat chest, you're a __**nerd**__, read too many books and fantasize about way too many things, plus you're really stubborn and never just shut up and let me protect you (the ONE thing you never follow in your books), um… _

_Yeah._

_From, _

_Soul_

_P.S. I love you_

82. +

They'd been friends since kindergarten, she remembered fondly. While rummaging through her old elementary school papers, she found a piece of paper with her five year old scrawl on it.

_Maka + Soul = Luv_

83. Heal

His scar still gave her nightmares, but his smile always brought her back.

84. Cold

"Don't die," she sobbed. "I need you…"

85. Sick

Chortle. Snort.

"What?!"

"…you have snot on your face."

86. Seeing Red

She could have gazed into his eyes forever.

87. Hunger

He wanted her taste so badly it ached.

88. Pain

Pain… she'd had it in all kinds of forms. But whether it was emotional or physical, her favorite was always the kind inflicted by him.

89. Through the Fire

When he started cutting himself, when he began to withdraw from his friends, when he began the thoughts of suicide, she showed up on his doorstep with a list of reasons why he shouldn't die.

90. Triangle

They'd better not have that kind of three way love or he'd be _pissed_.

91. Drown

Her mouth opened to scream, but cold water rushed in instead, freezing mind and crushing her lungs. The last thing she remembered was him.

92. Rape

"Go away," She gasped out, tears falling down her face. "You can't help, go away, you can't help…" The girl repeated it like a mantra until, exhausted, she fell into his lap. He only cradled her and murmured to her sweet nothings and the promise of healing.

93. Iron

"Geez, are your books made of iron or something?" He groaned.

"Not this one. Want to see it?"

94. Soft

Everything about her seemed supple, sinuous, delicate, silky…

95. Advertisement

He gaped at her skimpy dress, accenting her pleasing figure and long legs. She twirled around, showing herself to him.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Delicious."

96. Storm

He was grateful for the lightning storm that brought her to his room. Because in that way, she stayed with him, her warm figure pressed against his. Soul gulped.

Crap. How was he going to sleep tonight?

97. Safety

It was what he promised her in their love, and what she gave to him for his thoughts.

98. Puzzle

"I like them," Maka protested. "One day, I imagine that looking into someone's soul will be like fitting pieces together."

His was the easiest puzzle of all for her, despite the infinite amount of pieces.

99. Alone

It was when she was alone did she think of what they could possibly be.

And she loved it.

100. Gone

"I'm leaving for the airport," She said quietly. Her breath stilled, anticipating his response, but he said nothing, and allowed her to continue her way. He could hear her tears, though. Her parent's tragedy was happening to them, so she was probably in pain. Suddenly, he realized that there was one key difference.

He stopped her in the halls, panting from the run to catch up, and held her gaze steadily.

"I'm sorry. I can't bear for you to be gone."

---

A/N: Yay~! I got to one hundred! I figured they'd all be short so I fit them all in one, but _god_ did this take long. Gah. Anyway, anyone have favorites? Mine are 18 and 27.


End file.
